Wieści z nikąd/23
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XXIII. Wczesny ranek w Runnymede. Jakkolwiek żadne głosy nie budziły mnie, to jednak nie mogłem na drugi dzień rano leżeć długo w łóżku, bo świat cały zbudził się i pomimo starego gdery czuł się szczęśliwym; zerwałem się więc, i spostrzegłem, że choć było bardzo wcześnie i już ktoś krzątał się, bo wszystko sprzątnięto w małym saloniku, a stół nakryto do śniadania. Ponieważ atoli nikt w tej chwili nie był jeszcze na nogach, przeto wyszedłem, a po kilku chwilach, spędzonych we wspaniałym ogrodzie, pomaszerowałem przez łąkę ku brzegowi rzekł, gdzie spoczywała nasza łódź, tak mi już dobrze znana. Poszedłem nieco w górę wody patrząc na lekkie obłoki mgły, unoszącej się nad rzeką, aż słońce odniosło nad nią zwycięstwo i zupełnie ją rozpędziło; widziałem klenie, uwijające się w wodzie pod gałęziami wierzb, gdzie upadały miriady drobnych muszek, które klenie chciwie pożerały; słyszałem wielkiego jelca, pluskającego tu i ówdzie za jakąś spóźnioną ćmą, i poczułem się niemal znowu w swym chłopięcym wieku. Potem powróciłem do łodzi, zatrzymałem się przy niej kilka minut, a w końcu poszedłem wolnym krokiem przez łąkę ku małemu domkowi. Zauważyłem teraz, że zdala od rzeki na zboczu wznosiły się jeszcze cztery domki tej samej wielkości. Łąka, po której szedłem, nie była jeszcze gotowa do sianokosu; ale szereg płotków biegł w górę po stoku niedaleko po obydwóch stronach, a w polu w ten sposób od naszego oddzielonem, zbierano pilnie siano w taki sam prosty sposób, jak za dni mojego dzieciństwa. Stopy moje skierowały się w tę stronę instynktownie, ponieważ pragnąłem widzieć, jak to kosiarze wyglądają w tych nowych lepszych czasach, a zresztą spodziewałem się ujrzeć tam Ellen. Poszedłem do opłotków i patrzyłem na łąkę, stojąc blizko końca długiej linii kosiarzy, rozrzucających dolne warstwy dla obsuszenia z rannej rosy. Większość zbierających siano stanowiły kobiety, ubrane jak Ellen zeszłego wieczora, jakkolwiek przeważnie nie w jedwab, lecz w jasną wełnę, pięknie haftowaną; mężczyźni zaś mieli na sobie ubrania z flaneli, wyhaftowanej ładnymi kolorami. Z tego powodu cała łąka wyglądała jak olbrzymia grządka tulipanów. Wszyscy pracowali rozważnie, ale dobrze i ciągle, a przytem nieustannie prowadzili ze sobą wesołe rozmowy. Pół tuzina głów, mężczyzn i kobiet, podeszło do mnie i przywitało się, pytając skąd i dokąd, życząc mi szczęścia, poczem wrócili do swej pracy. Ellen, ku memu rozczarowaniu, nie znajdowała się między nimi, ale niebawem ujrzałem lekką postać, wychodzącą z pola, położonego wyżej na stoku, oraz idącą ku naszemu domowi; była to Ellen, trzymająca kosz w ręce. Ale zanim doszła do furtki ogrodowej, wyszli Dick i Klara, którzy po chwili podeszli ku mnie, zostawiając Ellen w ogrodzie. Potem wszystko troje udaliśmy się ku łodzi, mówiąc o wszystkiem i niczem. Tam zatrzymaliśmy się chwilę, bo Dick miał do zrobienia w łodzi jakieś porządki, ponieważ zabraliśmy ze sobą do domu to tylko, co, naszem zdaniem, woda mogła uszkodzić; potem wróciliśmy znowu do domu, ale gdyśmy się zbliżali do ogrodu, Dick zatrzymał się, a kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu, rzekł: — Patrz jeno. Spojrzałem i poprzez nizki płot ujrzałem Ellen, zasłaniającą oczy od słońca, aby spojrzeć wygodnie na łąkę; leciuchny wietrzyk pląsał w jej kasztanowatych włosach, oczy błyszczały jak drogie kamienie na słońcem spalonej twarzy, która takie czyniła wrażenie, jak gdyby promieniowała z siebie ciepło słoneczne. — Patrz, gościu — rzekł Dick — czyż to wszystko nie wygląda na jedne z tych bajek Grima, o których mówiliśmy w Bloomsbury? Tu oto jest nas dwoje kochanków, idących przez świat, i oto przybyliśmy do uroczego ogrodu, a w jego środku stoi sama wieszczka; ciekawy jestem, co uczyni dla nas. Na to rzekła Klara skromnie i bez wymuszenia: — Czy to dobra wieszczka, Ryszardzie? — O, tak — odparł — stosownie do wróżby, byłaby jeszcze lepsza, gdyby nie ten gnom czy duch leśny, to znaczy ten nasz gderający przyjaciel. Roześmieliśmy się na te słowa; ja zaś rzekłem: — Spodziewam się, iż widzę jako zostałem zupełnie pominięty w opowiadaniu. — Tak — odparł — to prawda. Rozważ pan, żeś otrzymał czapkę niewidymkę i że widzisz wszystko, sam będąc niewidzialnym. To dotknęło mej słabej strony, gdyż nie byłem pewny swego stanowiska w tym pięknym kraju, to też, aby sprawy nie pogarszać, milczałem, gdyśmy się wszyscy udali do ogrodu, a stamtąd do domu. Po drodze zauważyłem, że Klara musiała istotnie odczuwać kontrast pomiędzy sobą jako damą miejską a tym szmatkiem tak podziwianej przez nas wsi, ponieważ ubrała się tego ranka jak Ellen w cienką suknię, a na nogi wdziała jeno lekkie sandały. Staruszek powitał nas uprzejmie w salonie i rzekł: — No, goście, rozglądaliście się dokoła dla zbadania golizny tego kraju; sądzę, ze wasze iluzje ostatniego wieczora ustąpiły nieco przed światłem ranka? Czy wam się to wszystko jeszcze podoba, eh? — Ogromnie — odparłem z uporem — jest to jedno z najpiękniejszych miejsc nad niższą Tamizą. — Oho! — zawołał — zatem pan znasz Tamizę, co? Zarumieniłem się, gdy spostrzegłem, że Dick i Klara patrzą na mnie, już nie wiedząc co mówić. Ponieważ atoli podczas jednej z poprzednich rozmów w Hammersmith oświadczyłem, że znałem Epping Forest, sądziłem przeto, że pospieszne uogólnienie będzie lepsze dla uniknienia powikłań niżeli proste kłamstwo, rzekłem więc: — Byłem już dawniej w tym kraju, a wtedy poznałem też brzegi Tamizy. — O! — rzekł staruszek pospiesznie — byłeś więc już u nas poprzednio. Czy nie znajdujesz, że (niezależnie od wszelkiej teoryi, uważasz pan) stosunki zmieniły się na gorsze? — Nie, bynajmniej — odparłem — przeciwnie znajduję, że się zmieniły na lepsze. — Obawiam się — rzekł wtedy staruszek — że uprzedziłeś się pan na podstawie tej lub innej teoryi. Czas atoli, w którym pan tu byłeś poprzednio, musiał być tak blizkim naszych czasów, że zepsucie się nie może być bardzo wielkie, bo wtedy już posiadaliśmy te same zwyczaje co i obecnie. Ja miałem na myśli o wiele wcześniejszą epokę. — Krótko mówiąc — rzekła Klara — posiadasz pan na punkcie zaszłej zmiany. — Mam też i fakty — odparł. — Patrz! z tego wzgórka możesz objąć wzrokiem tylko cztery małe domki, nasz wyłączając. Wiem napewne, że w danych czasach nawet w lecie, kiedy liście rosły najgęściej, można było z tego samego miejsca widzieć sześć wielkich i ładnych domów, a wyżej, w kierunku rzeki ogród przylegał do ogrodu aż po sam Windsor; we wszystkich ogrodach wznosiły się ogromne domy. Ah! Anglia była w tamtych czasach ważnym krajem. Zaczęło mnie to drażnić, więc rzekłem: — Przez to chciałeś pan jeno powiedzieć, żeście odbanalizowali miejscowość i wypędzili lokajów, tak, iż każdy może żyć szczęśliwie i wygodnie, a nie tylko kilku przeklętych rozbójników, stanowiących ośrodki wulgarności i korrupcyi, gdziekolwiek się znaleźli, i którzy, o ile chodzi o tę piękną rzekę, zniszczyli jej piękno moralnie i uczynili to samo niemal fizycznie, skoro zostali z niej wyrzuceni. Po tym wybuchu zapanowało milczenie; wybuchowi temu w żaden sposób nie mogłem zapobiedz, pamiętając, ile się wycierpiałem od banalności na tych samych wodach. W końcu staruszek odezwał się już całkiem spokojnie: — Mój kochany gościu, nie pojmuje istotnie, co rozumiesz przez banalności, lokajów lub przeklętych złodziejów, albo też jakim porządkiem jeno garstka ludzi mogła żyć szczęśliwie i wygodnie w bogatym kraju. Wszystko, co pojmuję to to, że jesteś zły i to chyba na mnie; przeto zmieńmy temat rozmowy. Uważałem to za objaw uprzejmości i gościnności z jego strony, zwłaszcza zważywszy jego upór na punkcie swej teoryi; pospieszyłem więc zapewnić go, że nie miałem zamiaru być złym, jeno emfatycznym. Ukłonił się poważnie i już myślałem, że burza minęła, gdy nagle Ellen uważała za stosowne odezwać się: — Mój dziadku, nasz gość jest wstrzemięźliwy w mowie przez grzeczność; ale to, co chciał powiedzieć, powinno być powiedziane; ponieważ zaś wiem, co to jest, przeto powiem za niego, gdyż jak ci wiadomo, dowiedziałam się o tem wszystkiem od ludzi, którzy... — Zapewne — rzekł staruszek — od mędrca z Bloomsbury i innych. — O! — zawołał Dick — to pan znasz mego krewniaka, starego Hammonda? — Tak — odparła — i innych ludzi także, jak mówi mój dziadek, i ci nauczyli mnie różnych rzeczy: a oto owoc tych nauk. Teraz mieszkamy w małym domku, nie dlatego, żebyśmy nie mieli nic wspanialszego do roboty nad pracę w polu, lecz dlatego, że się nam tak podoba; gdybyśmy bowiem chcieli, moglibyśmy zamieszkać w ogromnym domu wśród miłych towarzyszy. Staruszek zaczął marudzić: — Właśnie tak! Jak gdybym ja zgodził się żyć wśród tych zarozumialców, patrzących na mnie z góry! Uśmiechnęła się do niego uprzejmie, ale ciągnęła dalej tak, jak gdyby on się nie był wcale odzywał. — W czasach minionych, kiedy to było sporo onych wielkich domów, o których dziadek wspomina, bylibyśmy musieli żyć w chatce bez względu na to, czyby się nam to podobało, czy nie; a chatka ta zamiast posiadać to wszystko, czego nam potrzeba, byłaby mała i próżna. Nie posiadaliśmy dostatecznej ilości jadła; nasze suknie byłyby szpetne, brudne i poszarpane. Ty, dziadku, nie spełniałeś już od wielu lat ciężkiej pracy, lecz chodziłeś sobie lub czytałeś swoje książki i nic cię nie trapi; a co do mnie, pracuję ciężko, kiedy mi się tak podoba, ponieważ mi się tak podoba i sądzę, że mi to wychodzi na dobre, wzmacnia moje mięśnie i czyni mnie powabniejszą, zdrowszą, oraz szczęśliwszą. Ale w tych minionych czasach, ty, dziadku musiałbyś pracować ciężko nawet zestarzawszy się i nieustannie obawiałbyś się, aby cię nie zamknięto w rodzaju więzienia razem z innymi starcami, pozbawionym dostatecznego jadła i rozrywek, a co do mnie, to mam dwadzieścia lat. W owych czasach mój średni wiek jużby się obecnie zaczynał; a za kilka lat byłabym skłopotana, chuda i nędzna, dręczona troską i nędzą, tak że niktby nie mógł się nawet domyśleć, że byłam ongi ładną dziewczyną. — Czy to miałeś na myśli, gościu? — rzekła ze łzami w oczach na myśl o minionej nędzy ludzi do niej podobnych. — Tak — odparłem, mocno wzruszony — to samo i więcej jeszcze. Częstokroć w moim kraju widywałem tę straszną zmianę, o której mówiłaś, ze świeżej ładnej dziewuchy wiejskiej na biedną szpetną babę. Staruszek milczał przez chwilę, ale wkrótce ocknął się i pocieszył się swym utartym frazesem: — Ba! więc ci się to podoba, co? — Tak — odparła Ellen — wolę życie od śmierci. — O, wolisz, wszak prawda? — rzekł. — Co do mnie, to lubię czytać dobrą starą książkę, pełną humoru, jak np. Thackeray’a „Vanity Fair“. Czemu nie piszecie obecnie takich książek? — Spytaj się o to mędrca z Bloomsbury. Widząc, że policzki Ryszarda zarumieniły się nieco wobec tej wycieczki, i zauważywszy, że nastało milczenie, sądziłem, że mi wypada coś uczynić. Tak więc rzekłem: — Jestem jeno gościem, przyjaciele; ale wiem, że pragniecie mi pokazać swą rzekę z najlepszej strony, więc możeby było nie źle, żebyśmy zaraz ruszyli, ponieważ dzień będzie niewątpliwie gorący?